Piglets
The Piglets are an evil alien swine species who were looking for eons a planet adapted to their needs. They finally found the Earth and used mankind to built their new paradise. They planned to rise up against mankind to destroy it and eat it. For the moment they only have appeared in episode "Obinray" from Teen Titans Go!. Description The piglets are fat and pink like any other pig, with the only difference that they walk on two legs instead of all fours. Their leader, the Pig Master, has red eyes and two huge boar tusks on both sides of his snout while the piglets only has pupils and haven't tusks. Synopsis Starfire was eating breakfast when Cyborg joined her and noted that she was looking sparkly. Starfire told Cyborg there was something missing in her life, and it was sparkles. Cyborg was dazzled, and told Starfire to do it to him. After that, they were both covered in sparkles and glitter and both agreed that tassels were a great idea. A breathing sound was shown coming from the cabinet, and Robin was revealed hiding inside. He told Cyborg and Starfire that tassels and glitter were against costume regulations, and threw a handbook at them. Cyborg asked Robin what he was doing, and Robin said he was doing nothing and they should continue talking like he wasn't there. He then shut the cabinet door. Raven and Beast Boy were relaxing on the couch and Cyborg let them know that Robin was hiding in the kitchen cabinet again. Starfire asked if it was because he was friends with the cereal, but Beast Boy let her know that Robin was just eavesdropping on them like a creep. Starfire was puzzled and asked how one would drop the eaves, and Raven told her that Robin was just secretly listening to their conversation like a creep. Much to the four Titans' surprise Robin come tumbling out of a drawer and angrily proclaimed that he wasn't being a creep, he was simply listening to their private and personal conversations from a hiding place, which was apparently what any normal person would do. Robin told them he was not a creep, he just hated secrets. He went back into a drawer and told them to continue talking. When the Titans hesitated to start talking, Robin yelled at them to say something because he wasn't listening anymore. Starfire told them she didn't feel comfortable conversating, and Cyborg told them to mouth the words. Beast Boy told them that they were running out of toilet paper because Robin was on some weird new diet and was destroying the bathroom. Robin slowly slided up from under the couch and told them he could still hear them. Cyborg told Robin that if he liked reading lips, then he should read his. Robin freaked out, threw soap at Cyborg and told him to wash his filthy mouth. When Beast Boy questioned what he said, Cyborg claimed that he just said "I like pizza". Raven accepted the fact that Robin would always be listening in on their conversations. Beast Boy told them that their was another way. They ponder if it was wise to speak in the "Old Tongue" and decided that it was settled. Robin, hiding in the couch cushions, rubbed his hands together and was very intrigued. The next morning, Robin greeted the Titans and was expecting to receive a regular answer. The Titans spoke in Pig Latin which greatly confused him. Out of all of what appeared to be gibberish they were speaking, he realized that they kept saying "Obinray" in reference to him. Since they were referring to him when saying this, Robin figured it must mean tight buns. Robin told them that he'd take his "Obinray" and decipher their whole language. But to Robin's surprise, the words "Obinray" and "Tight Buns" didn't match up. Robin struggled to find how the letters in the word Obinray matched up to create a word. After a few rearrangements, he found that "Rainboy" was a perfect match. Robin visited the Titans who were hanging out by the pool. He told them that it wasjust him, Obinray, or should he say Rainboy. In Pig Latin, Raven told him to try again because he was wrong. Robin didn't understand what she was saying so he took it that he was right. The Titans shook their heads and Robin grew angry. Robin begged the other Titans to teach him Pig Latin, and to show him they sang the Pig Latin Song. Robin didn't exactly catch on, thinking that the language consisted of saying "be" after every word spoken. Raven was confused as to what he was doing, and Robin continued to speak in his twisted version of Pig Latin. Cyborg told Robin he was wrong, and called him Obinray again. Once again Robin freaked out, confused with the "Obinray" situation. He told the Titans he now knew they weren't speaking of his tight buns, and Starfire appeared to be convinced Robin would never speak in the ways of the old. Raven told the other Titans they should go, and Robin grew frustrated. Robin was sitting at his desk, still stumped. He was frustrated, since he knew there was a way to crack the code that he could't seem to figure out. Someone knocked on the door, and Robin asked who it was in his version of Pig Latin. Nobody answered, but a note with a pig on it slided under the door, and he was shocked. He headed to the library, and appeared to still be stumped. He had read all the library books, but was still no closer to finding the truth about the language. Suddenly, a book fell on top of him. He opened it up and looked at a photograph of George Washington in desperation. He discovered a pig hidden in the image, and found pigs in all the history books in the library. He realized that every event in human history came back to pigs, and noticed a symbol that kept popping up. Not knowing what it meant, he continued to research. The scene switched to the T.V. room, where the other Titans were shown relaxing. A bomb was thrown, and Robin appeared in a puff of smoke. Beast Boy asked him what was up in Pig Latin, and the others started laughing. Robin responded in Pig Latin, and the Titans were shocked. He revealed to them he found the secrets of their language, and also told them he believed to have uncovered a secret society. He believed the goal of this society to be dangerous. Cyborg told him they would stop with the Pig Latin, but Robin shouldn't be crazy. Raven agreed, telling Robin that there was no secret society, it was all just for fun. Robin noticed a pin with the society's symbol on her cloak, and Raven quickly covered it. Beast Boy whispered that Robin was on to them, and Robin asked what he said. The other Titans said they were just talking about a trip to the supermarket, and headed into the elevator with fake smiles plastered on their faces. Robin decided to track them on the security system to see where they were really headed. He discovered that they definitely didn't leave the Tower, so he stepped into the elevator. He discovered a button that wasn't there before, and peeled off a note saying "Outway Ofway Orderway". He pressed a button, and a talking pig appeared on the small screen. The elevator started going downwards, and the jerky ride caused Robin to go crashing against the walls. When the elevator stopped, Robin entered a temple where the other four Titans and some mysterious cloaked figures appeared to be bowing down to some sort of master. Robin walked up to them and sarcastically asked if they bought their eggs yet. Robin let them know once again how he felt about secrets. Raven was impressed at what a short time it took him to follow the clues Starfire planted. Robin was angered and saddened to hear that Starfire, the love of his life, could be a part of something so evil. She told Robin she was sorry and that he should run now, before it was too late. The door slammed shut, tightly secured with many layers. A large cloaked figure came out and let them know in Pig Latin that it most certainly was already too late. Robin yelled at this master that he must be the one behind this. Cyborg slapped him and told him to show the "Wise One" respect and spoke in the Old Tongue". The Evil Master of Pig Latin told Robin to be at ease because although it was distasteful, he could speak Robin's language. Robin yelled at the Master that he wanted the truth. The master told him that he would give Robin the truth if he believed himself ready. Robin grew anxious as the Master pulled off his cloak. He was revealed to be a pig, and Robin pointed a finger at him, telling the Master he knew pigs were behind this. The Master revealed the truth that they weren't pigs, they were aliens. The Master told Robin all about the society's plan to destroy mankind, and how they would nap afterward. Robin told the Titans this was the reason he hated secrets, and asked how they could be a part of this. The Titans all made lame excuses and revealed they didn't care about the society. They took off their cloaks and joined Robin. The Master was angered by this and told his minions to destroy the Titans. The small cloaked figures were revealed to also be pigs. Robin stopped them all and told them to listen. He proceeded to deliver a moving speech in Pig Latin about how they should stand together and be at peace. The Master told him it was a moving speech, but didn't care and once again ordered his piglets to destroy them. The piglets chased the Titans, but they fought back. When the war was over, all left of the pigs was a pile of porkchops. Later, at the Tower, the Titans were talking about how Robin saved them from the evil society. Beast Boy asked where Robin was, and he suddenly popped out of Cyborg's body and told them he was not there and wasn't listening to their conversation. Raven jokingly called Robin a creep in Pig Latin, and the Titans started laughing, without know a pig was peeking out from behind the couch. Trivia *This alien swine species is a criticism of treatment of pigs nowadays. And is that many people tend to treat pigs only as edible creatures who should be sacrificed for human consumption. But from an empathic point of view, it would be tragic for those people if the tables were turned and humans were the food. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Aliens Category:Hostile Species Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:DC Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Organizations Category:Cults Category:Monsters Category:Hegemony Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Slaver Category:Brainwashers Category:Military Category:Fanatics Category:Supremacists Category:Oppressors Category:Fighters Category:Master of Hero Category:Supervillains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Abusers Category:Man-Eaters Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Conspirators Category:Strategic Category:Terrorists Category:One-Shot Category:Barbarian Category:Poachers Category:Homicidal Category:Liars Category:Imperialists